True Blood: Knife Called Lust
by loganxdaniel
Summary: Evan Stakehouse travels down to Bon Temps, Louisiana, to stay with her cousin Sookie for the summer. What he finds there involves adventure and lust, all surrounding the events of Season 2. Male x Male / Male x Female. Mature for a reason.


The bus came to a tumbling stop in the middle of Bon Temps, Louisiana; a god-forsaken town in the Deep South. I stood up from my green leather bus seat and grabbed my bags and began to walk down the aisle which seemed to me to be a gauntlet. Each person seemed to give me the stink eye as I passed. As I walked down the stairs to the dirt road, the door behind me snapped and drove off in a hurry. In front of me stood Sookie Stakehouse, a beautiful slim woman with blonde curled haired cousin.

"Why look at you Evan Stakehouse, you've grown so much since last time I've seen you." Sookie smiled.

"Hi, Sookie." I said cheerfully, trying to hide the fact that I didn't want to be here.

I was stuck here for the rest of the summer, until college started up in the fall. My senior year of high school seemed to go by in a flash, and now it came to a screeching halt in Bon Temps, Sookie walked up to me in her white high heels and gave me a nice welcoming hug.

"I told your Mom that I'll take care of whatever you need, so don't be afraid to ask. You ready to go back to my place?" She asked.

"Sure, why not." I said, half sarcastic.

I picked up my bags and walked towards Sookie's yellow, half rusted car. I sat down into the front seat and buckled myself in. Sookie placed on her sunglasses and started the car, then buckling her seat belt.

"I just want you to know that it is great having you here, Evan. I know your Mom is having some troubles but everything will turn out okay."

My father died when I was about five, and my mother has been an alcoholic ever since I could remember. It was her alcoholism that got me here in the middle of nowhere; while she got a one-way ticket to rehab.

I looked at myself in the side mirror. Brown messy hair that flapped in the wind fluttered around my forehead, which stood above my golden brown eyes. I wouldn't say I was the most handsome guy around, but I was average. I ran and swam in High School, defining my muscular frame. In a few minutes the car went to a direct stop, halting in front of an old-styled white farm house, which at one point was owned by my Great Grandmother Adele, who earlier this year was murdered by a, now dead, local killer.

"How does it look? I may not look like a five-star hotel, but it is nice a quant. I'm sure you'll get used to it here."

It didn't look at bad as I remembered it from the last time I came down to Bon Temps four summers ago, but it still had its sharp corners. The pearly white paint that once covered the house was beginning to slightly chip off, but other than that it looked as if Sookie was taking great care of the place. Sookie stepped out of the car and flattened out the creases in her white sun dress. I followed her out and grabbed my bags from the back seat. We both walked up towards the house together, Sookie just a few feet ahead of me.

She opened her purse and pulled out a pair of silver keys and placed them into the lock on the door. With one swift movement, she opened the door and let out a rush of slightly chilled air.

"Make yourself at home." Sookie laughed, holding the door open for me.

I walked past her, walking into a wide open room, with a winding staircase and an old fashioned chandelier.

"Go ahead and place you bags by the stairs, we'll get you unpacked soon. But first, you hungry?"

I nodded at her and smiled, placing my bags down at the base of the staircase. We both walked into the kitchen; Sookie heading towards the fridge as I heading towards a stool.

"Cold-meat sandwiches? I have ham or turkey." Sookie said cheerfully.

"Sounds fine." I said, trying to crack a smile.

Even though I didn't want to be there, I noticed Sookie was trying very hard for me to be at home, calmed away some of the anger. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sookie hand-made two sandwiches and placed them on separate plates. She handed it to me and sat herself across from me.

"So, how is school coming along? Have you decided what you want to study in college?" Sookie asked, intrigued.

"School has been good. Glad that High School is over though. I think I want to study Film Production… maybe. "

"Wow, that would be very interesting." Sookie smiled, pushing back her blonde curls.

Something appeared on her neck, something that was hidden underneath her curls. Two bites. Vampire bites.

"Sookie, are those…" I pointed at her neck.

"Oh, shoot." She mumbled, pushing her hair over her neck, "You weren't supposed to see that until tonight. I might as well tell you now. "

"Tell me what?" I asked, intrigued.

"I'm currently in a relationship with a vampire."

I was shocked, but in a good way. Ever since vampires "came out of the coffin", it seemed their population has kept rising every day, and yet I'd never met one in person. Sure I've seen them on T.V. talking about equal rights and what not, but never person.

"So can I meet him?" I asked with an excited grin across my face.

"That's just it. I was planning for him to come over for dinner to meet you." Sookie smiled, taking a small bite out of her sandwich.

"I'd really like to meet him!" I shouted with much enthusiasm, "I've actually never met a vampire."

"Funny thing is, Bill is the first vampire I met. I actually saved his life."

I suddenly felt as if this summer wasn't going to be so horrible as I thought. Vampires living in Bon Temps, Louisiana? Who knew?

"So do you let him… bite you?" I asked, looking at the puncture marks deep within her neck.

She brushed her hand over the wounds.

"Yes, it's a kind of bonding between a vampire and a human. I'm the only human Bill feeds from."

"I see, so you're in love?" I asked, teasing her.

"I don't know. I think so." She laughed, "Why do you want to know so much?"

"I just find it fascinating! I've always wanted to meet one."

Sookie smiled and we finished our meal. She took both of our plates to the sink and placed them on the drying rake.

"I'm glad you're so positive towards vampires. It's a nice change in pace. Some people in this town are just… idiots."

Sookie showed me to my room, a spare bedroom on the second floor. The room was nice and clean, and I placed my bags next to the white bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay this summer, Sookie."

"It is no problem, Evan. You're welcome whenever. Bill will be coming over at around eight o'clock. If you want to take a shower or anything the bathroom is down the hall and there are linens in your pantry."

"Thanks. The bus ride was pretty long from the airport. I think I may take a quick nap."

"Alright, well if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Sookie smiled and closed the door. I sat on my new bed and stared out the window. It was a clear view of the backyard, which consisted of a small patch of dirt which connected to a lush forest. I took in a deep breath and let it back out. I sat back and closed my eyes. I drifted away.

Author's Note: Please review! Once a few reviews are posted, I'll release the next chapter!


End file.
